1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for towing lawn mowers behind a riding mower for mowing a wider path during a mowing pass.
2. Background Information
The prior art has long recognized the desirability of towing one or more lawn mowers by a riding lawn mower or tractor in order to cut a wider swath or path during a particular pass. A lawn is thereby mowed more quickly than with a single riding mower or typical push-type lawn mower. As such, various towing assemblies have been proposed for ganging and/or towing a plurality of typical lawn mowers behind a riding mower or tractor for providing a wider mowing path during a single mowing pass.
With these prior art towing devices, however, it is time-consuming and/or difficult to disconnect even one of the towed lawn mowers from the towing device for ready use. The ready use of one of the towed lawn mowers would be desirable since it is typically not possible to mow very close to objects in the mowing area during mowing by a riding mower and towed mowers. In this situation, it is necessary to mow closer to the object which would be easily accomplished with a typical push-type lawn mower like those being towed. Additionally, it may be desirable to use such a typical push-type lawn mower to trim mow in places that are just not reachable with a combined riding lawn mower, towing device and towed lawn mowers.
Moreover, the prior art devices are not flexible. Particularly, the prior art devices are not easy to disassemble. Because many people have limited storage area, it is not practical to keep a towing device hooked onto the riding mower during storage. Also, the prior art devices are not easy to assemble once disassembled.
Still further, these prior art devices do not allow the towed mowers much freedom of movement. Particularly, such prior art towing device do not allow the towed mowers to navigate the terrain and still keep the mower level with the terrain to provide an even cut.
It is therefore evident from the above that there is a need for a lawn mower towing device that provides for quick and/or easy disconnection of the towed lawn mowers from the towing device.
It is further evident from the above that there is a need for a lawn mower towing device that provides for quick and/or easy connection/reconnection of disconnected towed lawn mowers to the towing device.
It is yet further evident from the above that there is a need for a lawn mower towing device that is easily disassembled from the towing mower.
It is still further evident from the above that there is a need for a lawn mower towing device that is easily connectable once disassembled.
It is even further evident from the above that there is a need for a lawn mower towing device that allows the towed mowers greater freedom of movement in order for the towed mowers to navigate the terrain and provide an even cut.